500 days of Seline
by TheCaptainSparkles
Summary: This is a story of girl meets boy. The boy, Aro Volturi, an Italian billionaire grew up believing that only people of his social status could only make him happy. The Girl, Seline Night, a poor girl from a small town in Washington, does not share this belief. When both going to the same college, they immediately become enemies. Please, read and Rate! Enjoy!


Seline pov:

Day 1:

Sitting in the car, listening to the engine whine and groan about being put into park, my mother sat back, tears in her blue eyes. A sad smile graced her aging pale face. Her hand reached over to mine, and held it, squeezing lightly.

"I'm going to miss you, my little baby girl." She said, her voice cracking and fading as she fought tears.

"My little girl, all grown up." She reached up with her other hand, petting my dark hair, and placing a kiss on my forehead.

"I'll be back soon, mom. I promise, its only college." I laughed weakly, fighting my own river of tears.

"I know, but so far away, we'll hardly see each other." She replied, and a wet stuffed dinosaur hit the side of my head from the back seat, my littlest sibling, barely three years old, had thrown it and had gone into a fit of high pitched giggles.

"Oh, I'm not going to miss you, little tyke." I laughed, playfully nipping his belly with my nails, sending him laughing again, kicking feebly at my hands. I picked up the saliva drenched toy, giving it back to him, the little head of the dinosaur disappearing into his toddler mouth.

"Just remember to call once a month." She said, giving me a hug before I nodded and got out of the car, heading towards the trunk to grab my last bag. We had spent the whole week slowly moving in some things from my half of the room into the shared dorm room. The sad part of it is, my half of the room at home was smaller than the half of the room I have now in the dorms. I grabbed my faded green bag, slugging it over my shoulders, and closed the trunk with a heavy thud. I kissed my hand and waved at my mom as I passed the driver's side to the curb. I watched as she slowly drove away, and turned to go find my dorm room. The campus was so big that I got easily lost.

When I finally found it, I unlocked the door and stepped in. my three boxes and two bags sat on one bed, looking pathetic next to the expensive clothing and things from my roommates side. I unpacked my meager possessions into the dresser to the right of the bed, it not even filling the white dresser half way. Our dorm had its own small kitchen, living room, and one bedroom with bath and a walk in closet. All the furniture and appliances were a gleaming polished white. I had met my roommate the week before, during freshman gathering, and we got bio's on each other.

She was a rich German girl with a taste of fashion that left even models envious of her wardrobe. She was short, and had short hair, and she basically danced instead of walked around with smiling blue eyes. I would have expected her to be mean and indifferent to me, but she was surprisingly sweat and kind, and had offered to take me shopping for new clothing. I kindly refused, stating that I didn't have enough money to buy anything, and she pouted until she offered she buy everything for me. I had blushed then, and refused her a second time, but she told me the offer still stood whenever I wanted to go.

All of my things were put away by the time she came into the room ten minutes later, talking to a tall blonde behind her, her brown eyes looking over the room with distaste before locking eyes with me, her distaste turning into a sneer, a cruel smile graced her lips.

"What is this Alice? A charity project? I mean look at her, I'm surprised if she bathed." She said, a callous giggle left her perfectly done lips and she turned to Alice, hands on her hips.

"This is my roommate, Rosalie, her name is Seline. She is really nice, and no, she is not a charity project!" Alice defended me, and Rosalie turned back around to look me over again.

"She looks like one." She muttered, and I ducked my head into a book I was reading, a sad blush on my face, one of embarrassment. She left soon after, and Alice came over to me.

"Sorry about that, she's rather rude sometimes." She said, touching her pale small hand to my knee, and I lifted my head up to look at her.

"Its fine, I've been called worse things." I replied, a small smile on my face.

"You sure?" she asked, worried, and I nodded. Her attitude flipped, and she giggled.

"Come on! Its dinner time! Let's go before all the good stuff is taken!" she grabbed my hand, tugging me off the bed and out the door, my book was left on my bed, forgotten. She had locked the door, and then promptly decided to drag my five eleven frame down the hallway with her to the cafeteria, downstairs two flights.

We got some food, eating together outside as the sun started to go down, and the air was turning chilly. We headed inside, and over to the lounge area to sit on the many couches near the fireplace and around tables and such. Some were playing chess, others card games, and some were cuddled up by the fire, reading or softly chatting with one another. We grabbed one of the seats on an empty couch by the fire and got to know one another.

I was still feeling uncomfortable when I heard a deep male voice say from behind the couch," hey, you two should move." In an Italian accent.

I looked up, seeing three guys there. One was blond, and had icy blue eyes, and the other two had brown hair and eyes. All of them had long hair, and had it tied back at their necks, wearing tailored Italian suits.

"We got here first." Alice tried to argue, and the one who spoke, the one in front, closest to the couch, glared at her.

"Aw, is the poor little German girl going to cry to her mommy and papa?" he sneered, laughing and I looked over at Alice, grabbing her hand and moving off the couch.

"Come on, let's just leave, I was uncomfortable here anyways, the fire is too hot." I said to her, and she nodded gratefully for helping her avoid that fight that was going to come.

We got outside to the cool air, not once looking back when she took her hand out of mine, and stopping.

"Who were they?" I asked, turning to look at her.

"Those are the Vulturi brothers, Aro, Marcus and Caius. They think they own the campus because they are the riches ones here." She said, and I could see fire in her eyes as she talked about them.

"My family is not poor!" she huffed, and I looked at the ground, not agreeing or arguing with her.

"Not that I mean being poor is bad! I just meant-" I cut her off, my voice a little harsher then intended

"I know what you mean. Don't worry about it."

We walked slowly back to the dorm, me with my hands in my pockets looking up at the stars, and she dancing every once and a while, humming music only she could hear.

Day 2:

Getting up early was always a bane of my existence, but getting up was necessary to get to class on time. I got through the shower before wrapping a large fluffy body towel over myself and went to go wake Alice. After five minutes of negotiation, I had gotten her detached from her blankets, but not her bed or pillow. I licked my finger, sticking it in her ear, and she shot straight up, wide eyed look on her face.

"What?! Ew!" she screeched, wiping at her ear.

"Shower's open." I said, walking over to my bed, and she got into the bathroom, the water running signaling she was in. I dried off quickly, pulling on some clean underwear and bra, and I heard a cough from behind me.

"Nice body." She said, rubbing her hair dry with a towel. I blushed, quickly pulling on pants and a t-shirt.

"I didn't mean to embarrass you." She laughed, she was naked. I blushed deeper, looking up at the ceiling.

"You're, uh, naked, Alice." I coughed, my voice cracking.

"Yeah so?" she asked, standing there in front of me.

"Aren't you going to put some clothes on?" I asked, letting my headed drop to look at her, and then blushed again, looking at the ceiling.

"Oh you're so cute and innocent! Look at your cheeks, all red!" she giggled, and her footsteps disappeared from me, she went over to the walk in closet and got some clothing, disappearing from view.

I went into the bathroom, putting on light natural looking make-up before heading over to the edge of my bed, my two meager pairs of shoes sitting there neatly in a row. I grabbed my worn black converse, sticking them on my feet, lacing them up as Alice headed to the bathroom to put make-up on. It was currently seven in the morning, and I left to get some food before class. I only took three two hour courses every other day, so tomorrow would be used for homework and sleep.

My first class was advanced history, and it surprisingly only had seven other students in it. Class was fun, and the teacher was cool too. My second class was advanced science, about twenty students in that class, and Aro. He seemed hell-bent on making everyone in the room seem inferior, and he succeeded. My third class was Cryptology, and it was by far my favorite class. There was only three other students there when I walked in, all working diligently on their computers, typing away. The teacher was soldering something at his desk, looking up only when I sat down at a table by myself.

"Ah, a new student! Welcome, my name is Professor Cole! Please set up your computer and head to this website here on the board, following instructions. I expect you to read chapters one through three by Wednesday." He said, and I nodded, setting up my laptop and starting to work. I liked the class, very go at your own pace with set deadlines for tests and such. Those two hours passed by quickly.

I met up with Alice for a late lunch, and found out that she had only gone to her first class, the other one at seven in the afternoon, taking Geography. I tagged along to her class, not having anything to do, and found that Aro was in this class as well. Despite that though, I signed up for the class with the professor, glad to find this class was the least expensive to be in. Alice and I worked on homework together, helping one another out.


End file.
